


2x2n番外：在往昔之前I（通天晓篇）

by RegysXIII (Lionhart113)



Series: 二乘二的N次方 - 番外系列 [5]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: 2x2n, Alternate Universe, Chinese Language, M/M, Ultra Magnus and Optimus Prime are brothers, 二乘二的N次方 - 番外, 半拟人, 我讨厌的人整天缠着我喜欢的人怎么办, 欢迎收听<你的月卫2我的芯>, 要追对象先过小舅子这关
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 11:42:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12457028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lionhart113/pseuds/RegysXIII
Summary: “二乘二的N次方”番外，在往昔之前三部曲之一。其实这是个通二和老威的故事……（。





	2x2n番外：在往昔之前I（通天晓篇）

通天晓不待见威震天。

非常、非常、不待见。

那个霸天虎头子，在内战时期让博派吃尽了苦头，尤其是还专爱盯着擎天柱打——光这一点，就让通天晓无法忍受。

而眼下更让通天晓无法忍受的是，这个霸天虎头子还正坐在他家里，好整以暇地在餐桌后看他做早餐。

“7分熟，加糖。”对方命令似的口吻从背后响起。

——U了个球的还点餐！！！

通天晓咬牙，愤愤地往锅里煎蛋上再加了勺盐。

内战并未结束，这个敌方首领却堂而皇之地跑到擎天柱家，开口就说今儿个早餐就在这里解决了。

偏不巧，今天正好轮到通天晓做早餐。

提尔莱斯特协议指定执行官当时白了威震天一眼，拼了火种源老命才忍住没亮枪爆掉对方脑袋。

“不，你不敢。”威震天说得很挑衅，脸上笑容自信又得瑟，“我可是你们首领邀请来的。”

通天晓警惕地瞪着威震天，内置通讯频道立刻给还在浴室的擎天柱发去询问，然后得到的回讯是：

【是的，昨天我和他约好了今天要去铁堡，共同给上面述职。】

【……(´･_･`)】

【没事的，迪恩，让他进来吧。】

每次擎天柱这么喊他兄弟的名字，都意味着宽慰和安抚，充满了兄弟之间的亲密和信任。

虽然不甘心，通天晓还是把威震天放进来了。

然后……不知怎的就变成了自己还要给他做早饭。

十万只石油兔子从通天晓的芯里咆哮奔过，根本停不下来。

“通天晓。”楼梯上传来擎天柱的声音，然后那道熟悉的身影穿戴整齐地走下来。

威震天转身瞅向擎天柱，微微眯起双眼，细小的动作没有逃过通天晓的眼。

同自己的弟弟打过招呼，擎天柱才转向威震天，点头示意：“你比预定的还要早到。”

“以显示我的诚意。”威震天说得客套而虚伪，然后，好死不死地又故意加上一句，“免得你弟打死我。”

“铿锵——”锅里的香肠被通天晓一铲子切成了两段，动作粗暴至极仿佛那条肉就是霸天虎头子化身。通天晓不动声色把它从锅里铲出，扔到擎天柱和自己餐盘里，然后端到桌上。

以及威震天那份加了双倍盐的蛋。

食用早餐的过程是异常地沉闷。通天晓平时虽然也不苟言笑，但今天嘴角的弧度比往常还要下斜了至少3个点，擎天柱是已经习惯了通天晓的无表情，不过威震天却从那神情里读出点儿不爽的味道。

碍着擎天柱的面子，或者说，也不知道是不是吃人的嘴短，威震天很老实，没吱声。

最后反倒是擎天柱看不下去，率先出声打破了微妙沉默的气氛。

“通天晓，”他说，“我记得你今天得出早勤。”

“晚点去没关系。”

“再晚你就该迟到了。”擎天柱放下餐具，一脸严肃正经，“给同僚做个好榜样。”

“但是……”

“不会有事的。”

擎天柱的再三催促下，通天晓才收拾自己的盘子，起身准备出门。

“那我先走了。大哥你自己多小心。”通天晓意有所指地瞥了眼威震天。

擎天柱微笑着挥挥手。

通天晓瞪了眼威震天，关门走人。

非奸即盗不安好芯。

——当外头买早点的小摊都收拾回老家过年去了吗？！(╯‵□′)╯︵┻━┻

 

此刻餐厅里，威震天依旧盯着餐盘里的煎蛋在发呆。

脸上带了那么点儿复杂纠结的神色。

“怎么了？”擎天柱奇怪问。

威震天沉默了很久，然后抬眼问擎天柱：“平时在家都是你弟做饭？”

“我和他轮流，问这个做什么？”

“你弟做的饭你吃得惯？”

“怎么，不好吃？我觉得挺好的。”

“不……我只是觉得，你厨艺比你弟优秀多了。”威震天发自肺腑感慨了句。这大概是霸天虎领袖机生头一回毫无装作地想要称赞自己的死对头。

 

**********

 

“欢迎收听<你的月卫2我的芯>，如果你有什么家庭烦恼生活情感糟芯事，欢迎告诉我们，百万在线听众倾听你的芯声，群策群力，为你排忧解难。”

“今天，我们收到了一条来自名为‘披马甲的小白兔’的听众来讯——【我讨厌的人整天缠着我喜欢的人，神烦，有什么办法让他永远在我们眼前消失吗？】——哦，看来是个情感问题咨询呢。这位小白兔听众所提及的还真是节目经常会遇到的一类问题，自己喜欢的人被讨厌的人给缠上了，又没法甩开，可真的相当烦芯！那么这次在线听众是否可以给小白兔一些好的建议吗？”

“哇！今天消息来得真快！这会儿就已经有不少听众的建议回复到节目BBS上了。我们先来看看第一个回复的听众说什么——【小白兔一定是个萌妹纸吧？求勾搭么么哒~】额……看来回复速度快的未必能给出好的建议呢。请各位听众无视刚才听到的回复信息，我们再来看看还有什么其他好的建议哈哈哈……”

“好的紧接着有一条，这位听众似乎分享了自己经历过的遭遇，【我也曾遇到过类似的事情，当时烦了我整整数百年，只不过被讨厌的人缠上的目标是我，而我喜欢的人却对我无动于衷。最后我讨厌的人和我喜欢的人分手了，我和我喜欢的人在一起了。】额……怎么听着有种浓浓的拆散原配情侣的味道？！不不不，这可不是我们节目倡导的健康向上积极正能量的内容。请各位听众无视刚才听到的回复信息，我们再来看看还有什么其他好的建议哈哈哈……”

“好的这里有一条不错的建议！是位名叫‘爱生活爱爵士乐更爱数据板我就想看看ID最长能打多’的听众发来的，【那就抢先把喜欢的人抢到手呗！】嗯，很有执行力的一条建议！顺带一说，这位听众，节目BBS上的ID最长其实有47个字节，您可以不用再测试了请关爱一下念你名字的主持人好吗不是每个人都可以成为神奇的转轮！”

“缓过气之后让我们再来看下面这条，一位名叫‘数据板才是本体’的听众回复消息说，【这个问题很简单，直接把讨厌的人做掉就行了。】哇哦，真是简单粗暴但又不得不承认行之有效的方法！不知道小白兔是否会考虑呢？”

“等等，又有一条最新建议回复进来了，名叫‘爱咸豆花的甜党’听众连着刷了三条消息，【俺觉得，也许讨厌的人其实喜欢的人是你呢？】【他故意缠上你喜欢的人。】【就是为了引起你对他的注意。】醍醐灌顶！这位甜咸党的异端听众似乎发现了了不得的华点？”

“哦哦，因为上一条回复的关系，BBS上瞬间炸开了锅！好多消息涌了进来！让我们来看看其中一条，名叫‘华丽复古的忧伤’的听众来消息【说得没错！我哥就是这样的傲娇！明明喜欢对方偏偏整天要和对方作对！看得我机芯齿轮都在疼！闲撑得！】还有名叫‘等待伯乐的天才设计师’听众来消息【我似乎终于明白了为什么我同伴总喜欢惹毛我的女神？？哇擦仔细一想不明觉厉！我要先去吃包辣条冷静下！】哦这里还有个比较有代表性的不同声音，名叫‘食物链顶端不胜寒’的听众表示【喜欢就喜欢了，真男人纯爷们从来都选择直接告白一杆入洞，谁会整那么多复杂事？那个异端你想太多。】等等话说回来回复们又都跑偏了吗？——咦等等我为什么要说‘又’？”

“现在BBS上就华点问题和豆花到底该是甜的还是咸的问题已经吵成一片，中间还夹杂了不少求问小白兔萌妹纸联系方式的勾搭消息……介于大伙已经跑偏，下面让我们插播一首歌曲舒缓下情绪，别走开广告后接着回来……”

优美的旋律随着主持人渐弱的声音逐渐响起，流淌在音频接收器内。

通天晓面无表情地掐掉了广播频道。

什么破情感求助年度金牌节目，整个就是一八卦频道。

自从上回和擎天柱一起到高层进行年度述职后，威震天对擎天柱的各种纠缠开始层出不穷，并且有越来越频繁的趋势。

总部门口，回家路上，散步途中，甚至出门倒个垃圾都能看到那个熟悉的、欠揍的身影在眼前晃悠。

神烦。

通天晓特别想启动自带武器装置把威震天一炮轰飞，从此擎天柱安全无忧，自己也落得个清净。但大哥又说过，要做个文明好市民，凡事讲道理。

偏偏威震天那里理由道理一大堆，看似合情合理说得通天晓竟无言以对。

霸天虎流氓首领的嘴皮子对上只会搬法典的执行官，似乎总占了那么点上风。

虽然通天晓也不明白为什么对方总是能钻到各种条文空子，但拜威震天所赐，厚达万页的法典在短时期内先后被修订了近十次，距离大法官追求的“完美”又向前迈出了一大步。

拜威震天所赐。全拜那个该死的威震天所赐。

通天晓揉揉酸胀的眉头，这几晚为了防止那个霸天虎深夜偷袭自家，他压根就没安稳睡过多久。

擎天柱对此却表现得异常淡定，还反过来劝通天晓放松点儿，说是不是工作压力太大要不暂时先别两头跑了？

通天晓摇头表示拒绝。

以往总是被擎天柱照顾着，如今通天晓觉得自己其实已经有足够的实力，可以照顾好自己，也可以保护好擎天柱。

他在意着擎天柱的安危一如擎天柱关心着他的情况。

通天晓总希望自己能为擎天柱做点什么。

可是，什么呢？

比方说解决了那个不怀好意的敌方头子威震天？

通天晓正思索着方才节目里那个‘数据板才是本体’的建议的可行性，内置频道里突然跳进了一个陌生又眼熟的识别信号。

 

【[威震天]请求与你通讯，是否接通？】

 

……真是白天不能说人晚上不能说鬼。

通天晓想了想，镇定地接通了对方的信号。

威震天一跳进来第一句话就问：

 

[威震天]：你哥呢？

[通天晓]：你问这个干什么？

[威震天]：我联系不上他，找他有事。擎天柱现在在哪？

[通天晓]：不知道。

[威震天]：我擦，劳资真找他有事！

[通天晓]：有事你说，我帮你转达。

[威震天]：我不需要你转达，我就想知道擎天柱现在在哪，他发生什么事了。

[威震天]：我认真的。

[通天晓]：威震天，如果不是大哥拦着，我见你就想爆头，我也是认真的。

[威震天]：我擦！通天晓，我现在没空跟你吵！

[通天晓]：这么巧，我也是。

 

——你已断开与[威震天]的通讯连接——

 

通天晓深吸口气，努力保持镇定。

一分循环后，威震天请求通讯的提示又跳了出来。

通天晓再度接通。

 

[威震天]：你哥呢？

[通天晓]：我说了，我不知道。

[威震天]：你哥失恋了你还能这么淡定也是微醺

[通天晓]：……

[威震天]：失联！

 

——你已断开与[威震天]的通讯连接——

 

通天晓的涵养其实不错，一般来说，即使芯里再不待见威震天，至少表面上也会保持应有的礼节，最多态度就冷硬疏远点儿。但是这回，通天晓芯情史无前例的糟糕，强制断开连接后威震天的通讯请求又开始和垃圾广告似的一条接一条不断骚扰过来，极度不耐烦之下，通天晓终于忍无可忍，索性抛开以往虚伪假装的好态度，粗暴地联通信号直接回复到：

 

[通天晓]：对不起，您所呼叫的用户暂时不在服务区。请稍后再呼。

[威震天]：……

 

——[通天晓]已断开通讯连接——

 

世界终于清净了。

 

通天晓左思右想，还是呼叫了救护车。

“大哥在哪儿？”他开门见山直接问。

救护车在频道里静默了会儿，然后问：“通天晓，你现在空着？”

“怎么了？”通天晓芯里升起某种不太好的预感。

“如果有空，我建议你最好回来趟，这里需要你。”

“发生什么事了？大哥呢？”

“擎天柱暂时没大碍，但我想还是由你暂且代为主持整个特警队的事务比较好。具体情况等你回来后说吧。”

通天晓当即向提尔莱斯特告假，马不停蹄赶回博派基地。

踏进大楼他直奔擎天柱的办公室，但是打开门，空荡荡的办公室里不见半点人影。

通天晓走到擎天柱桌前，发现电脑还开着。

“他不在这里。”这时，门口响起救护车的声音。通天晓抬头，看着那名值得信赖的医官径自走进来。“你比我想象中回来得还要快。”

救护车脸上严肃的神情让通天晓没来由又紧张了几分：“大哥呢？”

“他回去了。”救护车说道，并且毫不掩饰脸上的厌恶之情，“被威震天扛回去的。”

？！？！！？！！！

通天晓怀疑自己是不是听错了，然而救护车仿佛更早知晓他会有这种反应，肯定语气重复道：“你没听错，威震天把擎天柱扛回去休息了。”

“到底发生了什么？”通天晓觉得自己脑子有点跟不上事态发展。

“擎天柱昏倒在桌前失去意识。”救护车瞪着跟前的办公桌，像是要把桌瞪出两个洞，“然后那个威震天吵吵地进来了，谁也拦不住，接着——”救护车的声音里参杂着不甘，“他第一个发现了他。”

通天晓想起之前威震天火急火燎找他问大哥的事。但很快，这阵短暂的沉默又被担忧所替代：“大哥情况呢？”

“别提他，提他我就芯塞。”说到擎天柱医官的声音不由高了几分，“上次的伤根本就没痊愈，这两天又劳累过度，能撑得住吗？！年轻人，珍爱生命，远离过劳！”救护车说着停顿了下，缓和自己越说越激动的情绪，跟着翻了个白眼。

不过通天晓似乎还是听到了医官最后那句嘀咕：“活该被死对头看笑话。”

“别用这种眼神看我，你哥休息两天保管又是生龙活虎熊青年一个——”

救护车的话让通天晓有点哭笑不得，不过出自首席医官，甚至可能是全塞星最好医官嘴里的保证，确实让通天晓放芯不少。

“当时没人拦着威震天吗？”通天晓略皱眉头。

“你觉得这栋楼上下除了你哥，还有谁能压得住那流氓？”

不是还有轮虎通杀的大军阀你吗？——通天晓看着救护车隐含风暴的脸色，硬是把差点脱口而出的话给咽下去了。

然后，两个人就这么沉默对视了几秒。

“我知道你现在恨不得飞回家去看你哥。”救护车看穿通天晓眼里的企图，敲敲显示器又开口道，“不过，眼下这里更需要你。”

“但是威震天……”

“威震天不会把擎天柱怎样。”救护车肯定道。

通天晓眨巴眨巴眼看着救护车，奈何老救始终一脸严肃纹丝不动。

通天晓内芯犹豫挣扎很久，最后在老救的注视下只得强按住冲回家看（zou）大（tie）哥（tong）的冲动，认命地坐到桌前，戳开一封封公务邮件处理起来……

这一处理，就是大半天过去。

等到忙完所有事，已经到了晚饭的点。

通天晓赶回家时发现客厅的灯亮着。沙发上放着一个陌生的外套和包。

厨房里传来流水的声音，伴随轻微的器皿撞击声，然后橱柜门被人打开。

通天晓下意识激活自身weapon系统，双手举枪对准里面的身影。

……雾草，仇人相见！

威震天被身后突然响起武器启动声惊在原地，回头一看，是通天晓。

两个人维持原姿势数秒循环，然后威震天镇定地关上了手里的碗柜门。

“我当是谁呢。”霸天虎首领半笑不笑。

“如入无人之境闯入博派基地总部大楼，又旁若无人抗走我哥，这笔账我还没跟你算。”

“算什么？怎么算？”威震天背过身去擦干餐具，继续把它们挨个放归原位，压根就没把通天晓放在眼里。

“……外加碰我的碗。”

“……”威震天手里的动作僵住，然后没忍住噗出声。

通天晓看到威震天双肩可疑地抖动了下。

“你笑什么？！”

“擎天柱确实把你保护得很好。”面对身后陡然加大的武器预热声，威震天不急不慌地说出一句让通天晓感到莫名其妙的话。

“我在你这年纪的时候，正在战场的第一线跌打滚爬。”威震天说着举起一把擦拭好的餐刀，就着壁灯欣赏刀锋上一闪而过的寒光，“杀过人，也险些被人杀。”

然后他转过身，走到通天晓所在的桌前站定，和通天晓对视片刻，利落迅速地把它插到桌上的牛排盖浇饭上。

“你有做过只身亲历地狱的芯理准备吗？”

通天晓瞪视威震天，感受到对方压迫而来的气势，不怒自威。

“我没兴趣听你废话。”通天晓则过头，“离我哥远点。”

威震天挑眉。

“如果还要等你回来做饭，这会儿你哥早饿死在床上了。”

“要你管什……”

——等等？

通天晓从对方刚才那句话里捕捉到了不一般的信息量。

“不用你赶人，我现在就得回去了。还有很多事等着我去处理。”威震天拨开通天晓的枪口走出厨房，拿起客厅里的包穿好外套。“厨房里那份多下来的是给你留的，你哥非要我给你留份。”威震天没好气地补充道，跟着眼里闪过一丝狡黠，又故意加上句：“不管你有没有觉得我在饭菜里动了手脚，你哥是统统吃完了。爱吃不吃，随便你。”

然后在通二发作前关上大门迅速闪人。

通天晓立刻上楼查看擎天柱的情况，发现对方已经睡着了。他伸手触碰对方额头，不是很烫，看样子烧退去了不少。

向来警醒的擎天柱此刻睡得很沉，并没有醒来。

通天晓瞅着自家大哥左看右看研究半天，确定威震天真没耍什么坑人的手段后，这才松口气退出房间。

然后他回到厨房，瞪着桌上那盆盖浇饭。

然后通天晓把盖浇饭带去了千斤顶那里。

“……你确定要我再做个化学成分分析？”千斤顶瞅着放到自己面前的饭，又看看满脸正经的通天晓，芯里犯起了嘀咕。

通天晓无比严肃地点点头。

“之前多份报告已经证明了这是个无毒无害无泻药的盖浇饭，牛肉7分熟。”

“保险起见。”

“那我建议你直接把它扔垃圾桶，通天晓。”

“但这样做就无法知道对手究竟有何企图……”

就在通天晓和千斤顶把注意力放在谈论上时，刚忙完最新研究的小诸葛被饭菜诱人的香味吸引了过来。

“哟呵，牛肉盖浇饭？”

“小诸葛别碰它还要分析——”

听到小诸葛声音的通天晓立刻中断交谈制止对方，但在转头瞬间，他看到饭上的牛排已经被啃了个精光。

“……通天晓你说啥？”天才科学家从饭盆里抬起头，嚼嚼嚼说着，“这饭味道真心不错，你做的？”

“……”

“下回再多带点过来呗。”

 

“欢迎收听<你的月卫2我的芯>，如果你有什么家庭烦恼生活情感糟芯事，欢迎告诉我们，百万在线听众倾听你的芯声，群策群力，为你排忧解难。”

“今天，我们再次收到了一条来自名为‘披马甲的小白兔’的听众来讯——【我讨厌的人现在几乎每天都来蹭饭，不让我下厨，还帮着我喜欢的人给我做饭！神烦！！有什么办法让他滚蛋吗？我只想吃我喜欢的人做的饭QAQ】——哦哦，看来后续剧情好像神展开了？在线的听众朋友们，这次你们有什么好的建议给小白兔吗？”

“哇，回复消息立刻跟电子风暴一样涌进来了！让我们来看看第一个回复的听众都说了些什么：【火钳刘明！】等等这是什么gui？！不过还是谢谢这位听众道出了百万在线听众的心声！对小白兔姑娘的遭遇大伙确实都十分关注，比方说接下来这位名叫‘一顿只吃半边鸡’的听众，就回复说他非常能理解小白兔的感受，因为他也有情敌在和他抢心仪的人，尽管他们心仪的人现在都还不认识他们两个……看了真是让人芯疼又不知道该怎么吐槽呢半边鸡听众。”

“来自‘双肩炮不是摆设’的听众给小白兔出了个主意，建议小白兔根据自己对讨厌的人的厌恶程度，从低到高选择是赶出家门还是趁着没人直接一炮轰死，并好心又写了条附注：【记得说自己是不小心手滑。】真是贴芯周全的提议呢，感谢这位双肩炮听众！”

“紧跟着还有一位叫‘双肩炮打tf好疼’的听众也给出了自己的建议：【小白兔你可以直接拖喜欢的人去外面吃啊，每天邀请对方去不同的餐馆，既能享受二人世界增进感情，又可以避免讨厌的人继续蹭过来。】也是个法子呢，这位被双肩炮打的听众看来很有经验的样子，不知有什么好的餐馆推荐下？”

“名叫‘拆迁大队长’的听众发来一条很有意思的讯息【小白兔你傻啊，你讨厌的人分明就是借接近你喜欢的人做借口，他真正喜欢的人是你啊！不然为什么整天跑来下厨做饭给你吃？！】火种源在上，这位听众似乎爆出了一个了不得的华点！仔细一想竟然无法反驳！”

“好的现在BBS上再次炸了，数不清的听众对刚才发现的华点发表了热情洋溢的赞辞。哦，这里还有一位名叫‘你肚子饿不饿我煮碗泡面给你吃’的听众哭着说【雾草！为什么我家那个哥天天要反过来给喜欢他的人做饭吃？！原来我哥是在倒贴？！】恭喜你终于发现了真相，‘煮泡面’听众，别哭，如果有什么想不通的欢迎也致信节目，我们也同样会替你排忧解愁哒！”

“另一位‘我就是你的传奇’听众回复说【我也给男神做饭，结果上回给他吃了我的抹茶爱芯便当后居然吐了！！雾草！芯塞，我在考虑要不要分手[拜拜]】看来喜欢倒贴的不在少数呢，另外不知这位听众有没听过这样句话：会吐便当的人总是命很硬——”

“哎呀，难得说个冷笑话听众们就别使劲吐槽了哈哈哈哈还是让我们继续正题——这位名叫‘小白兔萌萌哒’的听众来讯息说，【其实偶尔和不同的人一起吃顿饭也挺不错，当然前提是对方不在桌上提甜豆花的话。】看来这位听众交际圈挺广……等等，紧跟着又进来一条讯息，名叫‘一杆入洞’的听众回复的是上面这条信息【呵呵饭桌上不能提甜豆花？果然咸党都是自以为是的炉渣！】哦这刚念完，‘小白兔萌萌哒’听众又回复了，似乎是回复给‘一杆入洞’听众的，哦不这两位已经在BBS底下掐起来了……刷屏速度太快了，主持人我已经看不清BBS上其他内容了！！”

“……各位听众让你们久等了。刚才技术员已紧急修复崩溃的BBS，顺便把掐架的两位听众账号给停封了。现在我们终于又能正常看到其他听众的回复内容，嗯，这位名叫‘最近芯好塞’的听众回复说【年轻人，多留点芯眼，一定要提防你讨厌或讨厌你的人，别到时连对接板都保不住！】嗯这位听众说得好像很可怕的样子，不知小白兔听了会不会被吓到呢……不过没关系，下面让我们先来放首歌缓和下气氛。这首歌是一位追求者专门为小白兔写的，寄到我们栏目希望能播放给小白兔听到，并且能感受到他的芯意……”

通天晓没等到歌声响起，甚至没等到主持人报出仰慕者的名字，就关掉了栏目频道。他不耐烦地捏着手里喝完的饮料罐子，坐在街边长椅上芯不在焉地看着远处来来往往的车辆和行人。时间已经过去快2个周期，可通天晓依旧没想好到底要不要起身离开。

虽然肚子很饿，但提不起半点回家吃饭的兴致。

因为这阵子只要回家打开门，就肯定能看到一个蹭饭的威震天，也许桌上那堆饭菜里还有他的“杰作”。

擎天柱是无所谓这些事，哪怕威震天穿着草裙跳沙滩舞都能波澜不惊说一句“你开芯就好”，但通天晓自认还达不到大哥那样宽广的包容力。

尤其还是那个曾对擎天柱构成最大威胁的威震天。

通天晓琢磨了很久，始终没有弄明白威震天葫芦里究竟卖的什么药。

黄金档求助栏目是没法指望了，通天晓芯塞地把这个八卦节目划归到“绝对不靠谱”分类下，寻思着以后自己要是再写信给这档栏目，自己就是撒比。

午后的光线和煦明亮，透过枝叶洒落到身上，带点暖洋洋的温度。今天的天气很好，不远处街角的咖啡馆搬出了桌椅，开放露天营业，几位充满闲情的顾客正坐在那里，享受自己的时光。

通天晓视线无意间扫过那些桌椅，然后不由自主停在了某个身影上。

而那个身影的主人也在回看自己，然后微笑点头，冲通天晓招招手，邀请他过去。

通天晓几乎是下意识地举手回应了下。

跟着他起身，穿过马路来到那张桌前。

“好久不见，通天晓。”一位看起来有点年纪的男人文雅有礼地招呼着，声音不急不缓，充满了抑扬顿挫的节奏感。

“好久不见，提尔莱斯特大法官。”

被称为提尔莱斯特大法官阁下的人唤来侍应生，要求再添上一杯咖啡，然后回过视线上下打量着通天晓身形，示意对方坐下说话。

“似乎比以前瘦了点，回到特警队后工作很忙吗？”

“和以前差不多，一切都还算顺利。”

大法官看着送到通天晓跟前的咖啡，主动伸手将桌上的糖罐推向对方：“顺利就好，现在内战也临近尾声，之后特警队的工作都会回到正轨——你也不用再隔三差五假装你哥了。”

通天晓夹糖块的动作停滞在半空，随即有些尴尬地看着自己的前任长官，“您还记得那事。”

“当然，你的大胆总是出乎我意料。”大法官十指交握靠在椅背上，欣赏着通天晓脸上微妙的神情变化，“只要是关乎擎天柱的事，你总是不惜一切代价。”

“因为他是我哥。”通天晓理所当然地说道，把糖块放到茶托里，夹成两半。

大法官看着通天晓的这个小动作，突然轻笑出声：“还是一块半，不加奶？”

“您知道？”通天晓诧异地睁大眼。

“对于欣赏的部下，我当然会予以十二分的关心。”大法官身体微微前倾，“时至今日，你仍是我所遇到过的最优秀的部下，无人能企及。”

通天晓哑然失笑。

“但是，擎天柱亲自到我这里要人，我即便再不舍得也得给他面子。”前任长官再度靠回椅背上，毫不掩饰脸上的惋惜之意，“你走之后，也有不少人接替你的位置，却都无法和你相比。为了让提尔莱斯特协议指定执行官保持和过往相持平的实力，我们不得不给新上任的执行官配备新的外置武器系统，以你的火力水准为原型研发，甚至，以你的名字给这套新的外置武器系统命名。”

通天晓有些意外。但大法官像是看出了他埋在芯里的疑问，不问自答解释道：“你的名字，在提尔莱斯特已经成为了一个象征符号。”

“……您太高估我了，大法官阁下。”

大法官摇头：“不必如此谦虚，通天晓，我了解我的部下，这是你应得的荣誉，就像我送你留作离别纪念的那套外置武器系统——现在用着还习惯吗？”

“是的，它很合手。”

“最初这套外置武器系统就是依照你的标准量身定制的，我很高兴它能在你手里发挥出应有的价值。”

“它在内战中帮了我不少忙……您也是。”

“我倒是希望擎天柱不会怪责我多管闲事。”大法官眨眨眼，“他总是担心我会把你再抢回去。”

“之前那件事，我还没来得及向您致谢，以及……”

“暂且先隔着吧。”

提尔莱斯特大法官打断通天晓的话，语气里透出并不着急的意思。“如果你想表达谢意，不妨考虑下回来继续担任协议指定执行官的工作？”

通天晓面露难色，那样子让大法官忍不住笑起来，像是调侃自己的老实部下计划得逞一般，笑得芯情无比愉悦。“随口开个玩笑而已。我知道，你有自己的决定。”大法官抬手看了眼戴在腕上的表，然后站身说道，“时间差不多了，稍后我还有个约会。很高兴能在这里和你聊这么久。”

通天晓也跟着站起身：“我也是，没想到能在这里遇到您。”

大法官绕过桌子走向通天晓，那架势让通天晓突然意识到某件不太好的事。他芯里暗道不妙要往后退两步，但没来得及跑，就被大法官来了个结结实实的熊抱。

就和从前一模一样——突如其来，毫无防备，抱人的力道之大，勒得通天晓几乎喘不过气。

整个人都快被提得双脚离地了。

“长官……呃，阁下。”通天晓想说你快勒死我了，可挣扎的话还没说出一半，又被大法官熊抱着左右晃了两下。

……多少年，这老爷子喜欢熊抱的毛病还是没改，以前是当着所有同僚的面，现在则是当着整条街陌生人的面。

如此豪迈的行为，让通天晓有点没来由的芯塞。

好在，对方终于放手了。

“有空回来看看，大家都挺想你。”大法官拍拍通天晓的臂膀，邀请道。

“我会的。”通天晓点头，目送大法官离开。

然而对方没走两步忽然停下，想起什么事又回过身问通天晓：“我听说擎天柱最近在和威震天谈恋爱？”

“什么？”通天晓一时没反应过来。

大法官看着通天晓迷茫的表情，也愣了下，随即用奇怪的眼神看着他：“现在整个塞星都知道这事，我原本还想问问进展如何。不过既然你也不清楚，那就算了。本来也不是什么要紧事。”

大法官摆摆手，坐上停候在路边的专车离开了。

留下通天晓一人，还呆在原地。

——谈恋爱？

大哥和威震天？！！

 

通天晓是用光一样的速度冲回家的。

回到家，那个威震天难得并不在，餐桌上收拾得很干净，还留了自己的一份蛋炒饭。

通天晓瞅了会儿，确定不是出自威震天手笔，这才端起盘子走向外面。

擎天柱正坐在客厅移门外的院子里，眯眼享受着难得的闲适。

自从被救护车狠训了一顿后，博派行政总长官总算知道了偷懒。

通天晓端着盘子坐到擎天柱身边，看了自家大哥一眼，然后同抬头放眼望天空。

傍晚半亮不亮的天空里已经有几点明星出现。隐隐约约，安静地在空中闪烁。

通天晓闷声不响吃着饭。

吃到一半，他抬头喊了声：“大哥。”

“嗯？”

“他们都说你在和威震天谈恋爱。”

“……噗！”正在喝茶的擎天柱一口茶水喷出来，咳嗽不断，吓得通天晓赶紧给他捋顺气。擎天柱看着通天晓那双关切中带着询问的金色的眼，沉默了半晌，然后有些艰难答道：“是的。”

通天晓不说话了。

擎天柱轻轻叹息，该来的总要来。

可就在他考虑着如何平息通天晓的爆发时，预想中的狂风暴雨反对声却并没袭来。

温和的蓝色眼睛有些困惑地望向对方。

落入视线的，是通天晓茫然的回望。

“大哥……”通天晓的声音有些犹豫，“什么是谈恋爱？”

“…………”

“？？”纯真的视线里满是不解。

“谈恋爱就是……开芯就好。”

“哦。”

擎天柱装模作样地喝了口茶，顺便用眼角余光看通天晓继续低头吃起了饭。

“你和威震天在一起很开芯吗？”通天晓扒了两口，忽然又问。

“这个嘛…………咦？快看那边有个桶。”（*）

“哪？！”

“那儿。”

通天晓顺着大哥指的方向抄起家伙就追了出去。

擎天柱见自己弟弟冲得没影了，缓缓收回视线，瞥向另一侧道：“出来吧，别躲了。”

“……你怎么知道我在？”

“你不是在偷听吗？”

威震天把花盆放到擎天柱身边，“谁偷听，我是来还东西的。”

那个花盆里栽着一株丝兰幼苗，新生不久，叶片嫩嫩的，还很柔软。

“上次门口遇到你弟，打了一架，种在那的植物都被毁得差不多了。”一想起那幕穷凶极恶的追杀场景，威震天嘴角都在抽，“你弟确实能打，还专挑打了看不出来的地方揍。”

擎天柱笑得很自豪。

“话说你有教过你弟战斗之外的知识吗？”

“有啊。”

“都教了啥？”

“厨艺，家政……还有如何避免陌生男子的骚扰。”（*）

“……”

“怎么？”

“没什么，挺好。”

威震天在芯里默默翻了个白眼，然后暗自嘀咕没敢说出口的那句话：

真是可当“嫁”了。

 

也许他是该考虑下怎么解决这个问题了。

 

-未完待续-

 

=======================  
附注：（*）来自AM脑洞。没错我把它塞进来了hhhh（。

 

**Author's Note:**

> 买总把这辈子幸运值都用在追柱砸上面了，后来他就靠对象的幸运值过【。
> 
> 全文收录于2x2n实体书中。此处为部分公开试阅内容。


End file.
